My Dearest Sorey
by Jakuriin
Summary: After Sorey falls into his Slumber, Mikleo, fearful that Sorey will lose all memory of him, writes a series of letter's to Sorey, leaving one in each place that is important to them both. My Dearest Sorey, Five centuries have passed since I last held you in my arms. One-hundred and eighty-two thousand, five-hundred days. I know it to the hour. Please come home to me soon.


_**Hi Everyone! So I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time, I took some time off to improve my writing style(Because it needed it). I'm actually quite proud of this one! I worked really hard on it and I really hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **All My Love,**_

 _ **Jacqui**_

* * *

 **Ladylake: Sanctuary of the Sacred Blade.**

 _My Dearest Sorey,_

 _It's been a year since I last saw your face, and I regret not thinking of this sooner. I promised you I'd wait for you and it's a promise I intend to keep, no matter how long it takes for you to find me, I'll wait. I'll wait for an eternity if I have to._

 _I understand that there's a chance you won't remember me when you finally wake, won't remember us. A side effect of your transition into a Seraphim. Every time I thought of the possibility that you could see my face and not have the faintest idea of who I was I started to cry. I cried and cried, envisioning that moment, the moment that you'd finally come back to me and not know who I was, not know of the time we spent together, unable to recall your dream, our dream._

 _This dream we hold so close to our hearts is the only thing that keeps me going, and even so at the beginning, when I first lost you, it wasn't enough._

 _I'm writing to you for a reason, leaving a letter in every place that I know is important to you, to us. I just hope that over the years we'll be apart that they will remain where I left them, that even if they're not, somehow they'll find their way to you._

 _I wanted so desperately to follow you. I'll always follow you, always have, always will. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to. Come to think of it, that's exactly what I did on our journey. Thinking back on it I find it slightly humorous that I always followed you so thoughtlessly. There's never any doubt in my mind when it comes to you. I believe in you, with all my heart, no matter what's thrown our way I will always, always believe in you._

 _Losing you was my biggest fear you know. I don't think I've ever told you that, it was the one thing that frightened me above all else. Life without you is just so pointless, without you I'm nothing but a shell. The shell of the proud man who always stood beside you. We were two halves of a whole you and I. For as long as I can remember we were never without the other._

 _Tell me Sorey, is it Selfish of me to hope that you'll remember me if nothing else? That even if you can't remember the time we spent together you'll at least remember my name? Remember my smile that was meant only for you?_

 _I suppose it is. I've always been selfish when it comes to you. But you stood by me anyway. Just as I've always stood by you._

 _We're building a shrine in your honor. I know you'll probably hate it, you've always hated the attention that came with being the almighty Shepherd. So in a way I suppose I'm building this shrine for myself, as something to bring me solace as I wait for your return. I'm being selfish again aren't I? I know I am, but I'm not sorry. Not in the slightest._

 _I must return to its construction now, all the Seraphim are helping me, they all loved you too, every last one of them._

 _Sleep well Sorey._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Mikleo_

* * *

 **Sorey's Shrine: The Gates of Elysia**

My Dearest Sorey,

 _Two-Hundred and fifty years have passed since I last heard your voice._

 _I'm not going to lie to you, I've never been able to and probably never will be, but it's hard, it's so, so hard. I said I would wait and I will, but my heart shatters more and more as the years go by._

 _Alisha and Rose are gone one hundred and eighty years now. Can you believe that? It reassures me to know that they lived such fulfilling lives, Alisha secured the peace she strived for, and after you, Rose became one of the strongest shepherds the Kingdom has ever seen. I'm so proud to have known them, but at the same time it saddens me that I'll never see their faces again. I miss them terribly._

 _Being a Seraphim is so lonely, I have not become a Sub Lord to any other Seraph but you, not even Rose, I couldn't bear to._

 _The only thing that keeps me going is the thought that once you return you and I will have so many centuries to share together, so much time to live our lives, to finally be happy._

 _I love you so much Sorey. I know I've never said it to you in so many words, but I know you knew I did. You knew I loved you, just as I knew you loved me._

 _When I allow myself to think about it I think we always loved each other. We loved each other far before either of us knew what love even was._

 _I talk to your shrine a lot. I know I most definitely look like an absolute loon (probably how you looked to other mortals that couldn't see us), but it helps, it helps so much, because even though I know it's impossible, that you aren't dead, merely sleeping It's like I can almost sense your spirit._

 _It feels as though you're sat right next to me. Holding my hand in yours as I tell you about my day, about my thoughts and fears, it's comforting._

 _And sometimes when it gets too much and tears stream down my cheeks I feel as though you're lying next to me, your arms wrapped around my shaking frame as you hold me close, the way you always did on those rare days I allowed myself to break._

 _I miss you Sorey, with all my heart, but you know that already._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Mikleo_

* * *

 **Elysia: Sorey's House**

 _My Dearest Sorey,_

 _Four-hundred and seventy-five years have passed since I last saw your face._

 _Time is going by so fast yet so slowly. I'm still waiting for you, I'll always be waiting for you. I've been trying to keep our dream alive Sorey, I've been trying so hard, but it feels so wrong doing it without you._

 _All the things that were once so normal for me just feel so wrong._

 _I cried today, for the first time in years._

 _I returned to Elysia, finally plucking up the courage to enter your home. Despite the centuries that have passed, your house looks the exact same as it did(With the exception of the layers of dust coating every last one of your possessions.) In a way your home is like a second shrine, everything was untouched, no one was allowed enter, the Seraphim claiming that it is due to the fact that you'll be home soon and it still is and always will be your home. I cleaned as I cried, as I thoroughly broke down, my heart finally shattering into a gazillion pieces._

 _I found the second copy of the Celestial Record you possessed, I read it as I lay on your bed. Remembering all those nights as Children where I'd climb into bed with you after a particularly terrifying nightmare, or when I simply didn't want to sleep alone. I remember how I used to cling to you as you wrapped an arm around me and read me aloud the Celestial Record until I fell asleep, my fingers usually clutching that worn cotton t-shirt you always wore and my head buried in your chest so I could hear your heartbeat._

 _Despite the must it still sort of smells like you, or perhaps I fabricated your scent._

 _Gods I miss you, I miss you so much I can barely breathe. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

 _Please Sorey, please come home to me soon._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Mikleo_

* * *

 **Elysia: Mount Mabinogio Ruins**

 _My Dearest Sorey,_

 _Five centuries have passed since I last held you in my arms. One-hundred and eighty-two thousand, five-hundred days. I know it to the hour._

 _I've finally managed to return to the Mount Mabinogio Ruins, the place where we met Alisha, the place that started it all. I haven't returned to this place since the day you fell into your slumber, I haven't had the strength to._

 _Every single part of the village of Elysia reminds me of you, we've a memory in every part of it._

 _I don't like being here without you Sorey, in fact I can't bear it. But I had to leave you this letter, I know if you remember anything at all it'll be this place. I hope that your subconscious will guide you here, even if you don't remember me._

 _This isn't my only letter, I've scattered many around, anywhere where I thought it possible you could go. Ladylake, your shrine, your house and now here._

 _In a way writing to you has helped me, if only slightly. Writing to you like this makes me feel as though you haven't been gone all that long, that you had to run on some sort of errand and you'll be back to me in a week._

 _I know it's silly, but it's helping me cope. It's the only thing, after all these years, that's keeping me sane._

 _The world has changed so much Sorey, you'd love it! Human's and Seraphim living in harmony the way we've always dreamed. Humans can see us now, see me, see Lailah, Edna and Zaveid._

 _It's wonderful, I know you'll love it. I just can't wait for you to see the world you helped create. The world your immense bravery remodeled._

 _I never got to tell you Sorey, but I am insanely proud of you, I'll tell you once you come back I can't wait to hold you in my arms again, to finally work up the courage to kiss your beautiful lips, I've no intention of ever letting go of you again, ever, for the rest of my days._

 _When you do come back I swear I'll stand by you until death do us part._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Mikleo_

That was the fourth letter he'd found, and very evidently the newest, the ink still wet on the page, the tears that slipped down his cheek causing the beautiful cursive to blot.

Mikleo, beautiful Mikleo with eyes like amethysts and wisps of silvery hair that framed his beautiful face, the only name on his lips when he finally woke.

He couldn't recall everything, just snippets, feelings, the love he held for this boy fresh in his mind. _'I'll wait for you'_ he'd said, _'I'll wait for you, for the rest of eternity if I have to.'_

His memories slowly returned with every place he was drawn to, every place he visited, the letters aiding in his remembrance.

He needed to find Mikleo. Right now nothing else mattered. The letter had been placed beside a mural, that of the Shepherd and the place in which his story began. Snippets of memories played in his mind. The countless adventures he and Mikleo had embarked on, the nights where the two stayed inside the ruins cuddling together in the cold despite Gramps' protest.

Their fingers loosely intertwined as they tread through the passageways.

How could he have forgotten any of this? How could he have allowed himself to?

Five-hundred years, he'd left his precious friend for five centuries. Guilt consumed him.

It was a cry of distress that had torn him from his thoughts, one of great familiarity, he darted in its direction just as the ground under the Seraphim's feet crumbled. He grasped his hand with all his strength, feeling his heart stop as the eyes of the beautiful boy met his, his face transitioned into a smile, the sweet smile that Mikleo saved only for him as his smooth Porcelain fingers wrapped around Sorey's gloved hand as he hoisted Mikleo up.

His hair was longer than Sorey remembered, but he was even more breathtakingly beautiful. His long hair was secured in a plain back band, his bangs framing his face. Sorey felt tears pool in his eyes as he said Mikleo's name.

"I was so scared you wouldn't remember me, I left you letter's I-I-" Sorey had wrapped his best friend in a bone crushing hug before he could finish. Tears cascading down his flushed cheeks in a never ending flow, and suddenly Mikleo's lips were on his, soft and warm and everything Sorey could ever have imagined, he placed kisses on every inch of Mikleo's face he could reach their tears intermingling as they gripped onto one another with all their might.

"I waited Sorey, I waited and waited-"

"I know, Mikleo, I know."

"I love you, I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too, with all my heart" Their lips met again in an impassioned frenzy.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again-" Sorey stuttered,

"I promised you I'd wait, for all eternity if I had to. I don't break my promises Sorey, especially not to you."

"Mikleo-"

As he held the beautiful Seraphim in his arms once more, Sorey swore that he'd never let him go again.


End file.
